Fire in his Eyes
by TheVillainofTheStory
Summary: Mustang ponders over the fire he sees everytime he looks into Edward's eyes, and why people keep insisting he has the same fire. One-sided RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

So, I got this idea watching FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. When Mustang tells Hawkeye that there's fire in Edward's eyes? Yeah, that's what inspired this. I kinda mixed Brotherhood and the other one together, so don't get confused.

I'm considering giving this two-shot a partner called 'Ice in his Eyes', which would be the same thing but from Ed's POV. Tell me if you like that idea.

1

"Roy? What's wrong?" Maes asked from behind me. His voice was disgustingly cheerful, as usual. I could practically hear the smile that was sure to be plastered across his face. "You're still coming to dinner with me and Gracia tonight, right?"

Turning from my desk with a sigh, I nodded. "I wouldn't miss Gracia's cooking for the world," I assured him with a false smile. "And without Fullmetal around, I might actually get to eat some this time."

"Yeah, Ed sure has a healthy appetite," he chuckled. With a wave, Hughes ambled out of my office. It was one of those days when I couldn't figure out if Maes truly hadn't a care in the world, or was just that good at hiding it.

With another sigh, I glanced back at the paperwork on my desk. There wasn't that much. I could afford to leave until tomorrow. Maes would be disappointed anyway if I showed up for dinner still in uniform.

But home wasn't a place I wanted to go either. If I were to go home, the first thing I would do would be to grab a drink. Getting drunk wasn't a good idea before going over to the Hughes's house. If I wanted to be honest with myself, there was only one place I had any desire to be.

"Sir?" Hawkeye's voice floated from the door. My efficient lieutenant stood in the open doorway, holding her hat under one arm. "The car is ready."

"What car?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. Hawkeye had a horrible habit of being a nanny to me. I admit, I need it sometimes.

"The one that is going to take you home and wait while you shower and change, then deliver you to the Hughes residence," she replied. The steel in her eyes told me that 'no' was not an option.

"Very well," I sighed, pushing away from my desk. I've been doing a lot of sighing lately.

The walk to the car was silent. Twilight was descending upon the city, painting wonderful blends of orange, red, blue and purple across the sky. Once, this was one of my favorite times of day. The colors mass-produced as crayons and paint could never do justice to the originals of nature. But I noticed that preference of colors had been switching to yellow against my will.

Hawkeye opened the car door for me, and I slid in with a nod to her as thanks. After closing my door and climbing into the driver's seat, the engine was started. Pulling smoothly out of the lot, we began the journey to my humble abode. Hawkeye was a woman of many talents, driving not being the least among them.

I turned to stare blankly across the passing scenery, not really seeing anything. My mind had put a pair of golden eyes between me and the rest of the world. Golden eyes that blazed with a fire of their own, a determination I had never seen before and will most likely never see in any other.

The first time I had seen them was many years ago, when their owner was just a child. I had picked him up by the front of his shirt in a rage, furious to find the remains of human alchemy. I had expected anything, anyone but what I was presented with. The prodigy I had been told to find was a 12-year-old boy. His eyes stared up at me, completely empty.

Even then I had been struck by the color of his eyes. Golden was the only way to describe them. Flat at the time, without any spark behind them, and they were still beautiful. The poor lad was in shock. Whether from the blood loss or at the knowledge of what he had done, I still don't know.

I sat them down at the table and read them the riot act, then offered the boy a position as a State Alchemist. The old woman had been furious. I think that she had expected them to never want to use alchemy again. Obviously the woman had no knowledge of the science. If she had, she would have known that once a person embraces it, there's no escape. It consumes your entire life, changes you, making you great and powerful. It also has mysteries and practically a will of its own, cutting you down to size at the most inopportune moment.

I watched as his eyes flickered to life. Something I had said caught his attention. There was a plan forming in his head, I could practically see it. A spark had caught, and he focused all of his attention on it. The boy probably stopped listening to everything I said from that point on. Whatever he was thinking, it caused that spark to catch into a flame. By the time I went to walk out of the house, a furnace was roaring behind those golden orbs.

There have been so many times that I have seen those eyes aflame that you'd think I can't remember them all. You'd be wrong.

When I told him his alchemist name was Fullmetal. Covertly watching him study in the library, focused on whatever arcane text he had dug up. Reading a report that hinted at the location of a Philosopher Stone. Fighting an enemy, arm transformed into a blade. Clapping his hands together, face alight with the joy of alchemy.

The flame isn't always work related. I've seen it when he's playing with Elysia. While Al is cuddling a kitten. Hughes retelling some dramatic story. Watching Hawkeye clean her guns. Even, though I doubt he meant for me to notice, observing me as I filled out the ever dreaded paperwork.

Whether it's accompanied by a crazed grin, absolute terror, or even tears, the fire in his eyes burns on. I've often pondered what the flame is that I see. Passion? Determination? Stubbornness? The conclusion I came to was simple: it's pure Edward. It's what makes him who and what he is. The fire is Edward, condensed and shone brightly for the world to see and respect.

"Sir, we're here," Hawkeye stated, interrupting my musing by opening my door.

As I got out, I nodded once more. "You're welcome to come inside while you wait," I offered. If Hawkeye was inside, I would be less likely to drink myself into a stupor and pass out in the linen closet again.

From the amused smirk that flickered across her face, she had thought the same thing.

-  
Hawkeye sat on my sofa downstairs in my living room while I showered. The hot water felt divine on my sore back after being hunched over at my desk all day. Maes wasn't expecting me until half past seven, and it was only six. I figured I could let myself relax a bit, take my time before getting there.

Closing my eyes, I leaned against the shower wall. So tired… NO! Falling asleep in the shower is so stupid and cliché. If I drowned in my own bathroom I would never forgive myself. Fullmetal would probably see it as poetic. The Flame Alchemist, drowning in his own stupidity. Ed would like that _very_ much.

Wrapping a towel tightly around my waist, I stepped out into my bedroom. The clothes I planned to wear were already set out on a chair near my small desk, right down to the shoes and socks. Flipping back the blue coverlet, I slid into bed and closed my eyes. Maybe I could have Hawkeye call Maes and tell him to make a rain-check… The sudden rumble of my stomach dispelled that idea immediately.

Letting my mind wander, I soon fell asleep.

_**Dream Sequence (Because SuperShanny loves them **__**)**_

Mustang sat on a boulder on a beach, utterly relaxed. The warm breeze teased his black hair and tugged gently at the white shirt he wore. The orange glow from the slow setting summer sun illuminated the water. A perfect moment.

"Here you are, bastard," Ed chuckled, running up from who knows where. "I've been looking for you."  
Roy raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, Fullmetal?" he asked. The blond never came looking for the Colonel unless he had destroyed something.

Ignoring the question, Ed hopped up onto the boulder as well. His beautiful gold eyes were faceted to the water, watching the light flicker across its surface. "Why do you call me Fullmetal?" he asked instead.

Roy snorted. "Because that's your name." Really, if the boy couldn't figure that one out he would be hopeless in the political swamp of the military.

But the boy shook his head. "My name is Edward," he countered, not looking away from the surf.

A tight feeling curled up in Mustang's chest, right under his heart. "Fullmetal-"

"Is it so hard to call me Edward?" the boy interrupted, snapping his golden gaze from the water up to meet Roy's own black eyes. "Or Ed? Everyone else does. Hughes, Hawkeye, even the Furor calls me Elric. Only you call me consistently by the name given to me by the state."

The fire of Fullmetal's gaze was completely focus on Mustang alone, and it was a bit overwhelming. "Because you're my subordinate," he replied automatically. "And I can't have you thinking otherwise."

"Why would I?" the young alchemist asked, cocking his head to the side.

_Because I want you to,_ Roy thought. There were so many things Roy wanted to be to the Elric boys. Friend, guardian, father figure, teacher… For Ed the list included one more: lover. Above all though, Roy wanted to be Edward's friend. Ed was smart and funny and unpredictable, and so like Roy himself had been when he was younger. But sadly, his position as a higher-ranking officer came first.

"You're powerful, Fullmetal," Mustang chuckled instead. "If I let my guard down around you, you might just usurp me."

Ed pulled a face and looked back out at the water. "Why the hell would I want your job?"

The colonel remained silent. He knew that Ed didn't want his job. Everyone knew that the Fullmetal Alchemist had no political ambition. That was a good thing, considering the boy's temper. But if Fullmetal knew just how badly Mustang wanted to be a part of his life, he might just turn it against him. Devious little bastard.

"Do you know what I think?" Ed asked, turning back to Roy with a smile. A genuine, happy smile. It was too infrequent an expression, Roy thought. Ed should smile like that much more often.

"What's that, Fullmetal?" Mustang sighed, sounding completely un-interested.

"I think that you should try calling me Ed," the boy replied. "Just to see what happens."

Roy looked out at the rolling waves and sighed. A slow feeling was rising up from the edges of his consciousness. "This is a dream, isn't it?" the man asked, turning to the speck of gold next to him. "Why couldn't I have a cricket for a subconscious? Why do I have you?" he growled.

Ed smiled sweetly. "I get your attention better than a cricket. You're going to be late for dinner."

-  
"COLONEL!" a woman's voice shouted in my ear. "Wake UP!" I had never noticed how shrill Hawkeye's voice could be.

Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Yes Hawkeye, I am aware that we are running late," I grumbled. I thought that I had stopped having dreams after Ishbal… damn Fullmetal.

Glancing up, I noticed that Hawkeye's face had a light dusting of pink. "I'll, uh, wait in the car," she muttered. Hawkeye turned briskly on her heel and strode out.

After a moment of being startled, I began laughing. I had seen Hawkeye glare down mass murderers, rogue alchemists, her co-workers, and even the Elric brothers without flinching. My bare chest on the other hand, seemed to completely throw her for a loop.

My clothes were just as I left them, so after throwing them on and running a tired hand through my probably hideously bed head hair, I jogged down to the car.

Seeing as Hawkeye was already in the driver's seat, I opened my own door. "Thank you, Hawkeye," I said politely as we pulled off. I don't say that enough to her. It's amazing how much more human I am out of uniform.

I received a nod in return. "Sir, you seem distracted," she pointed out respectfully. "What have the boys done now?"

Even she automatically assumed that my mood had to do with the Elrics. "Nothing like that, Hawkeye," I chuckled. Turning to stare out the window, I asked, "Do you remember what I told you the day we met Fullmetal?" The hope that she would say yes competed with the need for her to say no.

"Of course," she replied promptly. Internally, I sighed again. "It was perhaps the most insightful thing you have ever said. I had remarked that Edward seemed lost. You disagreed, saying that there was a fire in his eyes."

Obviously, I needed to say insightful things more often if this was at the top of the list. "What on earth makes that insightful?" I demanded in exasperation. I don't even know where I was going with the conversation. "It's true, and very apparent."

"I hadn't noticed it," Hawkeye admitted, eyes still focused on the road. "But then I realized that you must have seen it because you have the same fire in yours. And the next time I saw Ed, I knew what I would find in his eyes. Determination. Passion. Absolute and un-wavering stubbornness. You're very lucky to have a protégé who is so very like you."

I snorted. "Hawkeye, Fullmetal is not my protégé. That implies that I have things to teach him, or things he can learn from me. And we're nothing alike."

A ghost of a smile dashed across my lieutenant's face. "If you say so, sir," she replied dutifully. "Here we are. Will you need to be taken home?"

"No Hawkeye. Hughes will take care of it," I assured her as I scrambled out of the car. My right leg had fallen asleep.

The front door was open, as usual. Maes had too much faith in the goodness of people. In the dark hallway, I tripped over something small and human shaped. "Oooww!" it squealed. "HEY!"

Stumbling forward, I managed to flip on the light switch before my cursed pins-and-needles leg gave out. Down to the floor I fell, right next to Maes's daughter Elysia.

"You're not big brother Ed!" she declared, pointing a finger at me accusingly. "You ruined my surprise!"

"Elysia!" Maes called, his head popping out into the hall from the dining room. He chuckled when he saw me on the floor, sprawled out in the most undignified way possible. "Oh, Roy. What with all the noise, I thought it was Ed."

"So I heard," I drawled sarcastically. The little girl had clambered to her feet and was glaring down at me. "Yes?"

"You made me hurt myself!" she exclaimed, showing me her bruised elbow. It was a tiny mark, but to a little girl I suppose it meant a great deal.

Hanging my head to hide a smile, I apologized. "You're right. I'm sorry. Here," I pulled a piece of chalk out of my pocket. Onto Maes's nice wood floor I drew a transmutation circle. All alchemists begin with the basics. Just because I prefer fire doesn't mean that I can't do basic alchemy.

Placing my hands on the circle, it began to glow. As the light faded, a little doll sat in the middle on the circle. "She so pretty!" Elysia cooed. Scooping up the doll, the little girl skipped off into the dining room.

"How did you know what would calm her down?" Maes asked, his eyes obscured by that damn light reflecting off of his glasses.

I shrugged and got to my feet. At least my leg wasn't asleep anymore. "She's a little girl. Alchemy is sparkly and fun looking, plus she got a toy out of it. Why wouldn't it distract her?"

"You know, that's what Edward always does for her."

"No, I didn't," I replied quietly. Why was my entire day revolving around that blonde hair gold-eyed boy? "Hey Maes? You see it, right? That weird fire in Fullmetal's eyes?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like the one in yours," he replied, glancing back distractedly at the dining room. "Come on, dinner is on the table."

With a smile, I followed my friend. Let them think what they wanted. The fire is only in Ed's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO! I really love this chapter. Believe it or not, the reason this took so long to write was because the shift keys on my keyboard keep on sticking. The parts in here about Nicholas Flamel I completely made up (for the most part). Also, the single tick mark (looks like a single quote) next to a number means feet and the double (regular quote) means inches. I hope that you all enjoy this, and remember: I used bits and parts of Brotherhood, the series, and the movie.

2

Dinner at the Hughes's house had long been one of my favorite ways to spend the evening. Gracia is a superb cook, Maes is a goofball as usual, and I'll even admit Elysia adds a bit of laughter.

"And then Armstrong decides that it's a good time to rip off his shirt," Maes chuckles, and I roll my eyes. Gracia, ever the good military wife, laughs outright. "Poor things never even knew what hit them."

"Daddy!" Elysia whined. Maes was lucky to have such a perfect family for him. Not every wife could put up with a man like that, and certainly not many little girls could manage to stay so sweet with such an adoring father. "Where's big brother Ed?"

"Ed said he would be here late, dear," Gracia explained, petting her daughter's hair down affectionately. I choked on the glass of water I was drinking. "You know how busy he is."

"Maes," I growled, turning to my friend menacingly. "Why didn't you tell me Fullmetal was coming?" I had sent him to Liore to get him away from me. More importantly, as his superior officer, why wasn't I informed of this earlier?

"Oh, he called around six. He finished whatever you had him doing in Liore early, so he figured he'd take a break. You weren't expecting him back until next Wednesday anyway, so I figured," he explained, trailing off with a shrug. Popping a bit of steak into his mouth, Maes turned to his wife. "Wonderful dinner Gracia. I-"

I wasn't letting the topic go easily. "So you were willing to hide him from me?"

"Well, I thought he deserved a break," Maes defended with righteous indignation. Maes was almost as fond of the Elrics as his own daughter. I rolled my eyes. Fullmetal needed to be kept busy; if he was allowed leave time to get bored, all of Central would be upturned. "But I only realized that I had made a mistake in letting him stay here when I saw you pull up in the driveway."

I raised a mocking eyebrow. "And you call me forgetful," I jibed.

"Forgetting that your fire alchemy doesn't work on a rainy day is much more stupid than Hughes being forgetful by trying to be nice to too many people at once," a calm voice stated from behind me. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood on end. Since when could Fullmetal sneak up on me?

Turning around slowly, I saw Edward Elric leaning casually against the doorframe looking… sexy was the word I wanted to use, but it was so much more. Fullmetal stood with the calm and proud assurance of a predatory cat. And that fire in his eyes gleamed at me in challenge.

"Big brother Ed!" Elysia squealed in delight as she hopped down from her booster seat. "You're here!" Ed scooped the little girl up in his arms and spun her about. Elysia giggled happily. The look in his eye had shifted the moment Elysia had spoken, from challenge to amusement. But the fire was still there, underneath it all.

While Ed did what was apparently a ritual for greeting Elysia that involved a piggyback ride and a few alchemy tricks, I stared pointedly at my food. After Ed had returned from wherever it was that he had been gone for those two years, he had changed. Maybe being 18 has something to do with it, or finally having his heart's desire: Al back in his own body.

Fullmetal still throws temper tantrums every now and again, but most of the time he wears this permanent look of fondness. It's as if there is no place he would rather be at any moment in time than talking to whomever he happens to be with.

When I try to get him riled up and angry, most of the time (sometimes I can still piss him off royally) he gives me a smile that implies he has seen and done so much that nothing will ever phase him again. It occurs to me that it's true, but that's not the point.

He's still the same Ed, basically. Cocky, arrogant, kind, and brilliant. But they run much deeper now. Fullmetal has no more bravado. He knows what he's capable of and he's not afraid of having his position and abilities challenged.

"Are the mashed potatoes really that interesting?" Fullmetal asked as he plopped down in the chair next to me. I flicked my eyes over to him and back to my plate. I hadn't been so close to Fullmetal since the day he returned.

"Yes, they are," I retorted, trying not to sound like a sullen child.

Elysia did that for me. "I want to sit next to big brother!" the little girl declared, throwing a glare in my direction. "Why does Uncle Roy get to sit next to him?"

Grinning, Ed placated the little monster. "I'm sitting next to the Colonel-" had we been anywhere but with Maes baby girl, I would have become 'Colonel Bastard' "because this way I can talk to you. If I were next to you that would make it really hard to talk cause you're so short."

"Okay," she said brightly, accepting the explanation without question. I sometimes envy the unwavering faith of children. And then I remember what Tucker did to his daughter Nina and I come back to reality.

"You know Fullmetal, she's not that much shorter than you," I remark, as I'm required to. Height has always been a touchy subject with the kid. I can ignore him better if he's angry.

But instead of Fullmetal's anger, I got Maes's laughter. "Roy, when was the last time you stood next to Ed?" he chuckled. I was immediately lost, but tried to answer the question anyway.

"Uuummm," I stated brilliantly, wracking my brain.

"The day I came back," Ed answered. There was a note of… resentment in his voice. Odd, but preferable.

Even Gracia was chuckling. "Roy, Ed is a few inches taller than Riza," my hostess informed me. If Hawkeye is around 5'6" or 5'7" that would make Fullmetal around…

"There's no way that you are 5'10" I declared firmly. I'm around 6'3". Fullmetal is not allowed to be within a half-foot of my height.

"I'm 5'10" and a half," he countered, giving me another challenging smile. I wasn't going to fall for it.

The rest of dinner was spent with Ed explaining what he had done in Liore. He and Al were supposed to go and grab a rogue alchemist who was turning lead into gold. Of course, they discovered a whole smuggling ring of alchemists. Nothing was ever straightforward with those two.

"And then we decided to just cave the roof in on them until we got some soldiers to arrest them," Ed finished with a yawn. Leaning back from the table, Fullmetal clasped his arms behind his head. When had he gotten so sinuous? His long lithe body stretched out comfortably, once more looking like some sort of feline. Being this close to Fullmetal for extended periods of time was definitely bad for my health, or at least my self-restraint.

"Where's Al now?" Maes asked, looking around the room as if the boy might pop out of the walls. Then again, he might. The Elric boys were known far and wide for being handsome, mischievous, and talented. Most importantly, they were not to be messed with. Popping out of a wall was quite an easy task for either of them.

Fullmetal chuckled, and I cursed myself for wanted to turn to my left and watch the flames in his eyes dance with amusement. The sound of the chuckle (since when did his voice get deeper?) did oddly pleasant things to me that _shouldn't _happen.

"Al lost a bet and has to help Winry and Granny clean out their garage to make room for more workshop space," Ed explained, a wicked amusement in his voice. I could only imagine the same emotions reflected in his golden eyes, but I still would not allow myself to turn and look. "After the invasion through the gate, a lot more people are needing automail."

Gracia nodded in understanding and opened her mouth to say something, but cut herself off. "Look at the time!" she gasped, the laughed. "Well, time flies. Elysia, time for bed honey. Way past time for bed." Bed time was 7:45, and it was currently 9:30.

"But mommy!" she cried, looking up pleadingly. "Big brother Ed is here! Can't I stay up and-" a sudden yawn interrupted her sentence, "play with him?"

"No, mommy's right sweetie," Maes insisted. My jaw almost dropped in shock. Maes was actually denying his daughter something. "Big brother Ed will be here tomorrow to play with you."

Ed nodded and added, "And so will brother Al."

"Okay," she agreed grudgingly. "But I don't like it." Then, as haughty as a princess, Elysia marched out to get ready for bed.

A glance at the clock told me that I should be getting home as well. Sleep sounded very good. The energy from that nap was wearing thin. "I think I'll be going as well," I said as I stood up.

"See you tomorrow," Maes said happily. Turning to Fullmetal, he continued, "Sorry Ed, but the guest room is being remodeled. You're welcome to the couch of course-"

With a grin that didn't have a care in the world, Ed said, "It's fine Hughes. I was planning to head back to my room at the barracks anyway. Thanks for dinner though."

"Oh Edward," Gracia fussed, her brow furrowing. I had a feeling I was about to be pressed into something that I wouldn't like. "But that's so far away! And it's dark out. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Gracia, I'm a State Alchemist with a reputation for being hot-tempered and efficient, not to mention the Alchemist of the People," Ed assured her. I was slightly shocked at how well Fullmetal understood the public's view of him. "I'll be fine."

I already knew where this was heading, and I planned to make Maes pay for it later. "Come on Fullmetal," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to stave off the headache I knew was on its way. "You can bunk with me for the night."

"And why would I want to stay with you, Colonel bastard, when there is a perfectly good sofa right in there with my name practically written all over it?" Ed demanded, one mocking eyebrow raised. The kid had too much self-confidence for his own good.

As I opened my mouth to say something cutting, Maes cut me off. "Because Roy has a guest bedroom and won't make you drink milk for breakfast," my friend said with a chuckle. Ed rolled his eyes. "Oh go on Ed. You know you hate sleeping on the couch anyway. It hurts your automail." I hadn't known that.

"Fine," the boy sighed in defeat. "Let me get my coat." Fullmetal stood up from the comfortable position he hadn't left and I almost fell over in shock. Edward was _tall_. Not as tall as me, but he carried himself like he towered over everyone.

I followed him as he pulled the signature red coat out of the hall closet. I had often wondered why he and his brother wore such a strange array on their jackets. I also wondered why they both wore the exact same clothes, but the array was more interesting. A serpent wrapped round a cross with wings and a crown.

The night air was chilly seeing as it was mid-autumn and I hadn't thought to bring a coat. As we walked in silence the little puffs of our breath were the only indication that there was anyone out on the streets.

"You ruined my plan, you know," Fullmetal pointed out as we passed the first block. "I had wanted to take off until Wednesday. Seeing as I'm staying with you, that won't be happening now." He kept his face staring straight ahead, so I couldn't quite catch the expression that fluttered across his perfect features. Wait, perfect features? Did Maes slip something into my drink?

"I can't believe you thought you could skip work for that long and get away with it," I remarked. Conversation like this I could deal with. Utterly meaningless talk about inconsequential work things. Always a safe topic.

Fullmetal chuckled, but it was a hard sound. "I didn't think you'd care," he countered, turning to face me. His golden orbs held challenge, defiance, and a little bit of hurt. The little shit knew that I had been avoiding him. He knew that he had just blown safe conversation out the window. "You've been sending me off to the ends of the earth for the last year just so you wouldn't have to deal with me."

Lying to his face wasn't something I wanted to do, but for the sake of safe conversation it had to be done. "You're imagining things, Fullmetal. Why on earth would-"

"Why?" he demanded, completely ignoring my attempts. Anger flittered violently in his eyes, fiery and hot. I was about to witness the infamous temper of the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Why are you avoiding me?"

I couldn't answer a question that I barely knew the answer to myself. The attraction was part of it, obviously, but I have much more tact than that. I know that I have to win him over as a friend before he would even consider me for a lover, if that's even what I want. It's just the way Fullmetal is. But how can I hope to have him claim me as a friend when I can't even call him by his name?

"Damn it Mustang!" he yelled, grabbing my collar when I didn't respond. Fullmetal _had_ gotten taller. Looking into his eyes without have to bend down was going to be bad for my health. It was already bad for my concentration. "I want to know what your problem is, you bastard! I come back and your all 'I knew you were alive, Fullmetal', then the next moment it's 'go on a wild goose chase in Ishbal'!

"Hawkeye and the others told me what a wreck you were while I was gone-" I flinched, but he didn't notice. Yes, I had been a psychological mess when he disappeared. "- but when ever we're in the same room, you try and make up some reason to leave. Or have me dragged out. I don't know what your problem with me is, but have you ever even thought that you aren't the only one who we talk to in Central HQ?

"We haven't seen Elysia or Gracia in four months. I haven't had a face-to-face conversation with Hughes in two months. Armstrong hasn't seen us in five months! Do you know how long he'll have his shirt off when he sees us again? Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fury? Three months. And if Hawkeye didn't stick to you like Velcro, we'd never see her!"

The hand on my shirtfront tightened. I opened my mouth to respond, but oddly, no words were forth coming. I suppose that there are two reasons for that. First and foremost, I was staring into Fullmetal's golden eyes and they were staring right back. I'd never had his full attention focused solely on me, and it was disconcerting. It was like they were probing into my soul; their fire was burning away everything until Fullmetal got his answer.

Also, I had never thought how my actions concerning the Elrics effected my subordinates. Did they want to see Fullmetal? Did he consider _them_ friends?

The wave of jealousy I felt at that was over powering and surprising in its intensity. It shouldn't matter that Fullmetal is liked by all of my subordinates.

"Well?" he hissed, then he shook his head. "Never mind." His eyes were rueful and sad. Dropping me gracelessly on the ground, Fullmetal kept walking. I noticed that he had been holding me up off of the ground with his left arm, not the automail one.

I also realized, while trying to ignore the pain in my ass, that he was walking the wrong way. "Fullmetal, you're going the wrong way!" I called, but he didn't seem to hear me. Or he was just not listening, which would be so typical of him.

Catching up, I put a hand on his arm. He shrugged it off. "Fullmetal, my house is that way," I informed him, pointing back the way we came.

"You seem to be under the impression that I'm staying the night at your place," he mused, crossing his arms. That challenge was back in his eyes again. If I had known Fullmetal a bit better these days, I would have seen what was coming. Maybe. "I'm heading back to my room in the barracks. Tomorrow I'll be in bright and early to give you my report. You'll pick on me, as usual. I met even loose my temper, because you seem to enjoy that. After greeting Hawkeye and the guys, you'll say 'okay Fullmetal, get out of my office. You're going to…' wherever you send me to. After this, probably all the way to Xing. And I'll go, like the good dog of the military I am. And when I come back, the cycle will start all over again. Until I piss off the wrong person. Or someone finally goes for my left arm instead of my right. Then I'll be coming home in a match box, and Al will have to bury me next to our mother."

Fullmetal turned and walked away. I moved to follow him. But I couldn't. My legs had been sunk into the cement of the sidewalk we stood on, all the way up to the middle of my shins. "Fullmetal!" I bellowed. When the hell had he transmuted the sidewalk? "Get back here and get me out of this!"

He just raised a hand and waved. "Fullmetal! Fullmetal! EDWARD!"

And suddenly he was back. Kneeling down at my side to look me in the eye, I noticed that the fire, that damn, beautiful, passionate fire had reduce to an intense smolder. "What did you call me?" he whispered.

"Edward," I panted, nearly falling over. If it would make the kid stay by my side, I'd call him by his name. For now. "I called you Edward. That is your name, isn't it?"

Ed clapped his hands and hauled me up out of the ground. "So which way, Colonel Bastard?" he asked, the fire dancing with happiness and mischeif. Just like when he was a kid.

-  
I sat in my room on the edge of my bed, pondering just how I had gotten into such a mess. The sound of water running wasn't helping any. Ed, as I could no longer prevent myself from calling him, was in the shower. Using my shampoo. My soap. Tonight, he'll be sleeping in my guestroom. And tomorrow he'll go into work smelling like me, causing Hawkeye to start demanding answers.

My subconscious had decided to do a complete reverse. Now, instead of wanting him as far from me as possible, I craved to have him near me. I had always figured that would happen to me sooner or later. It had already happened to everyone else.

"Hey bastard!" a voice called from the bathroom down the hall. The water had stopped. "Can I get another towel?"

"For what?" I yelled back, trying to avoid a nosebleed. Naked Fullmetal. Must not think about it. That brought up another question I wanted to ask him: how did he keep from ruining his automail in the shower?

"My hair, dumb ass!" was the reply I was given. I hadn't thought about that, probably because I don't have girl hair. Not that there's anything wrong with Ed's girl hair. It suits him.

With another sigh, I stood up and padded down the hall to the linen closet. Pulling out a fluffy blue towel, I made my way down to the other end of the hall where the bathroom was. Raising my hand to knock on the door, it suddenly burst open.

There stood Ed, bare except for a towel around his waist. "Took you long enough, bastard," he chuckled, taking the towel from my hand. He proceeded to tussle his hair dry, golden eyes watching me from beneath the cloth.

I stood there, transfixed, staring at Edward's chest. No scars, save for the one where he had lost his arm, to give testament to the battles he had won. Just smooth, creamy, sculpted skin, which is good because Ed's shirt gets torn off almost as often as Armstrong's. The chest looked the same as it did the last time I saw it, before he went through the Gate. Ever since I can remember, even when he was 12 years old, he's had a perfect six-pack.

A damp towel flopped over my head. "Done staring?" Ed asked, and the smirk in his voice made me almost flush from embarrassment. Almost. Had I been anyone less than Roy Mustang, I would have.

"Don't flatter yourself, Fullmetal," I retorted dryly. "I was merely waiting to remark that you're dirtying up another towel for no reason, which I don't appreciate."

"And how's that?" he asked, walking down the hallway. The arrogant kid knew I would follow.

"It would have been much simpler," I said with bored patience, my usual tone, "To have done this." A snap of my fingers, and the remaining moisture in Edward's long hair evaporated. Even his hair was golden. But it's different than his eyes. His eyes are like molten gold and honey. His hair is like sunlight spun into strands. How poetic of me.

"Thanks," he said, glancing back at me over his still bare shoulder. "I hate sleeping with it wet."

I couldn't help teasing him just a little. "Did I just receive a thank you from the great Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Keep it up, Mustang, keep it up," he growled. "That is, if you want to spend the night fused to your staircase." From the tone he used, he could do it too. But at least we were back to our usual bickering. I suppose that means we're back where we started from, six years ago. A bit less of a victory than I had hoped for.

Ed seemed unaware of the fact he still only wore a towel about his waist. On the couch was his duffel bag, and with a flourish he unzipped it to pull out a pair of red pajama pants. Clapping his hands, he placed one on the towel and one on the pants. When the blue light faded, the pants were on and the towel was in his hand instead.

I raised an eyebrow. "Too lazy to change like us normal people?" I asked.

"Coming from the man who used alchemy to dry my hair," he replied dryly, and I had to chuckle in agreement. For the first time in a while, Ed's face was completely open and relaxed with me.

I sat down in my chair next to the fireplace, the one that angled toward the sofa. Taking the hint, Fullmetal sat down on the couch. "Ed, I have questions," I began bluntly. There was no reason to be indirect. They were questions that had no purpose other than that I desired the answer. When would I ever get another opportunity quite like this?

"About?" he replied cautiously, the fire in his eyes immediately becoming defensive.

"Nothing like that," I assured him. Whatever 'that' was. There are moments where I need to sound like I know more than I actually do. "Just a few random things."

Ed nodded, pondering something. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to formulate a question. "Do you have any scotch?" he asked, completely throwing off.

To hide my utter astonishment I asked calmly, "When did you start drinking, Fullmetal? Are you even old enough to drink?"

Rolling his eyes, Ed stood up and proceeded to snoop about my liqueur cabinet. Apparently finding something good enough, he brought back two glasses. How thoughtful.

"You know, that place I was stuck in on the other side of the gate?" he asked, sitting down on the sofa once more. A gentle smile graced his features. "It was called Germany. And it was great, some parts about it anyway. If you could see over the bar, you could order a drink."

"They make the counters that short over there?" I deadpanned. Ed opened his mouth to argue, but I waved it off. It was getting late, and I still had questions. "First, how on earth do you shower with that automail arm and leg?"

The amusement in Ed's eyes that showed over the rim of his drink almost made me scorch him. "Alchemy, like everything else I do," he answered truthfully. "I repel the water. Winry almost killed me the first time I got it wet."

"I can imagine," I muttered. The mechanic could pull a wrench from anywhere. Thankfully, I had never been on the receiving end of her temper. "Next question-"

"Why are you so pissy on rainy days?" Ed asked, interrupting me. "Tit for tat, Mustang. I answer your questions, you answer mine."

Narrowing my eyes (this probably wasn't a good idea), I nodded in agreement. "I thought the answer was obvious," I admitted, leaning back in the chair. "My flame alchemy doesn't work in the rain."

Ed nodded. He had the eager look in his eyes that can only be caused by one thing: learning alchemy. "I know that. But is it because your gloves get wet, or because the rain interferes with the alchemic reaction on what you're trying to burn?"

"I'm not explaining my flame alchemy to you, Fullmetal," I replied disdainfully, sipping at the drink in my hand. Once Edward understands an alchemic concept, all he needs to do is clap his hands. I don't want my house going up in flames because Fullmetal got curious.

"I already know the basic concept," he snapped, glaring at me. I hadn't meant to insult his intelligence, but that's the slight he took it as. "I want to know what about it makes you so pissy on rainy days. I forgot that you're like this most of the time anyway and rain probably has nothing to do with it."

Internally, I giggled like a schoolgirl. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Pissing Ed off with out even trying is more gratifying than I had remembered.

Perhaps he sensed my amusement, or just felt like showing off, because before I could stop him Ed had clapped his hands. I dove behind my chair, hoping it was more fireproof than it looked.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Fullmetal laughed. Glancing around my chair, I saw that the only things in the room ablaze were my fireplace and Edward's eyes.

Damn prodigy. "Calling your superior officer an idiot isn't a wise move, Fullmetal," I warned, but with no real threat behind it. It was a little funny. "And for the record, I dislike rainy days for the simple fact that I hate being damp. I always have."

Ed nodded, accepting my explanation without question. Good, because I was telling him the truth for once. But it still felt nice to have his usual unwavering acceptance directed at me. "Your turn."

"What is the array on the back of your jacket?" I asked, leaning closer out of sheer curiosity. I let my permanent look of aloofness fade to be replaced by true interest. I had never seen an array like that outside of the Elrics' purview.

The crackling of the fire was the only thing to be heard for a few minutes why Ed arranged his thoughts. Grabbing a pencil and paper off of my coffee table, Ed proceeded to draw the snake and cross. "It's called the Flamel Cross," he whispered, tracing it reverently with a finger. The motion was reverent, but his eyes were troubled.

"Flamel, as in the Father of Alchemy?" I asked. Nicholas Flamel, the ancient and mythic founder of our art. Along with his wife Perenelle, Flamel created a unique Philosopher's Stone that allowed them to live indefinitely. He eventually died, as did she, for reasons unknown. It's rumored that Flamel had a personal array, similar to a family crest. "Is this his array?"

Fullmetal nodded, understanding what I meant. It was indeed Flamel's crest. "Flamel's array, Izumi's array, my father's array, Dante's array, and lastly mine and Al's," he whispered. "A direct line."

This was getting much more serious than I had wanted. "You are a direct descendant of Nicholas Flamel?" I asked scornfully, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Not by blood," Ed countered, still staring at the paper. "Of teaching and learning. Of alchemic technique. And of skill. Flamel taught Hoenheim, and I learned from his books. Then I studied under Izumi, who was taught by both Dante and Hoenheim. Over a thousand years since he walked the earth, but we're only separated by one or two people."

I was almost afraid to know the answer, but I asked anyway. "What does the array do?"

A cold smile uncurled on Edward's face. It looked out of place, so much that I wanted retract my question and forget the whole thing. But then he answered, and it was worse than I feared. "It creates a Philosopher's Stone that secretes the Elixir of Life, granting immortality without body jumping."

We sat in silence for a time, both of us looking at the paper on the table. The cost to create such a stone would be immense. Suddenly, Ed balled up the paper and threw it into the fire where it caught immediately. "Ed, I'm sorry-"

Then the grin was back, signaling he had moved on. "Alright Colonel Bastard," he chuckled, "Why haven't you married Hawkeye yet?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. I could lie to him, or tell him that it was none of his business what went on in my love life. But there was a part of me that wanted him in my love life (as the lover or a friend to commiserate with, I'm still not sure). And that fire, that impossibly hot, bright fire stared at me and expected the truth.

"Because I don't love Hawkeye like that," I admitted finally, refusing to look away from the fire in the grate. I couldn't shake the feeling of falling off an impossibly high cliff. "She's my oldest friend, one of my best, and my most relied on subordinate. I love her in many ways, but that just isn't one of them."

"You realize that you are getting old, right?" Ed pointed out, his eyes teasing. "That if you don't have kids before you turn forty-five, you'll never see grandchildren? It would be better to make Riza happy and marry her than let the world go without little baby Mustangs. Knowing Hawkeye, she'd even make them be polite."

"Can you honestly see me as a father?" I asked wryly before I thought about it. There was no good answer either way. More importantly, I couldn't see myself as a father. That was Maes's thing.

After another sip of scotch, Ed answered, "Personally? Hell no. But Al sees you as a father figure, so I guess that it isn't impossible. Then again, he could be clinging to the only stable male figure in our lives because our own dad was so shitty."

The venom that usually crept into Ed's voice at the mention of his father was strangely absent. I had a feeling that Ed had made a peace of some sort with Hoenheim. "Only stable male figure? Fullmetal are you drunk?"

Ed shook his head and smiled. My heart decided that it was all right to flutter a bit. "Maes is the closest thing I'd ever call a 'father-figure' for myself, but look at everyone else. Havoc is too busy trying to find a woman, and failing I might add. Breda and Falman are just goofy. Fury is too timid and good-hearted. Armstrong has the sparkles. That leaves you. But we're getting off topic. Can you see yourself as a father?"

"No," I said simply. There was no more to it than that. I've been alone for so long that the thought of another person (or people) entering my personal for good is repulsive.

"Anything else?" he asked, eyeing me over the edge of his glass again. He was amused with the entire situation, something I could not begrudge him.

Shaking my negatively, I stood up. "Well Fullmetal, time for bed," I announced. As I turned to put my glass in the kitchen, I once more found myself trapped in the floor. This time I was all the way up to my chest. "A simple word would have been just as effective," I pointed out dryly, as if I got stuck in floors all the time. Little shit was too talented for his own good.

"I answered your questions Mustang, and got a few of my own, but now I think that it's time for the truth," he growled, walking around the table to stand infront of me. For an odd moment I wondered if I was feeling what he had felt every day since he was twelve, craning my neck back to look him in face. Ironic reversal, of sorts.

"The truth of what?" I snapped. I knew what he wanted. He still wanted to know why I was sending him off to the edges of the earth.

"Why you keep sending me away, and why you refuse to call me by my name," he said immediately. "Why you avoid me and try to piss me off more than usual. I want to know why you insist on making us both so unhappy."

Letting loose a mirthless laugh that caused Ed to glare at me, I stared at his wonderful eyes. The golden, fiery orbs were looking down at me with such hurt and anger that I couldn't help it. "Fullmetal, why do you care? Your entire life has been full of unhappiness, tragedy, and pain. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Cruel words that I hardly knew why I was using. I was at the boy's mercy, and I really had nothing left to hide. He was bright; he'd figure it out eventually. If he didn't already know, which might have been why he was trying to get me to vocalize it. Whatever 'it' is.

"And give in?" he demanded, completely outraged. I had struck a nerve. "You know me better than that, bastard. If there's something I don't like, I change it. My life was hell, so I turned it into a better one. My brother had no body, so I finally got him one. If I decided to roll over and die, this entire world wouldn't be the same!

"You may not be quite as important a task to everyone else as destroying the Homunculi, or getting back to Amestris from Germany, but you are to me!"

The words silenced me. The only thing I could think of was that I was important to Fullmetal. Very important. Maybe Fullmetal didn't know what he wanted either, but the hungry fire in his eyes stated loud and clear that he wanted something from me. Friendship at the very least. And the most? Well, we could figure that out later.

"Edward," I whispered, looking up from the floor. I hadn't realized that I had dropped my gaze, though it was fitting. Fullmetal was gorgeous, his golden hair and eyes shimmering in the firelight. I had his entire attention focused on me, something that rarely happened, and I was too ashamed of myself to look at him. "I'm sorry."

And then I was out of the floor, eye level with Ed. Or I would have been if he hadn't grabbed onto me like a drowning man, burying his face in my chest. "Mustang, you masochistic bastard, you had better be sorry. You're to important to me to be kept at arms length."

"I was afraid," I admitted quietly, wrapping my arms around Ed's slight figure. The fact that he was just short enough to fit comfortably under my chin would be addressed later. At least the feeling of falling off a cliff had left me. "If you were to disappear again, I wouldn't be able to handle it. You don't know how bad I was while you were gone."

"Yeah, because sending me off to get myself killed is the obvious response to that," he drawled sarcastically, his warm breath tickling my neck. "You sent me away because you're attracted to me, and you know it."

The accusatory tone made me chuckle. "And I'm not denying it," I declared, holding him tighter. "But more than anything, I want to be your friend. Everything else is just a wonderful bonus." Wonderful and joyful, just like everything else Fullmetal did.

"Good, because if you wanted to pursue me with anything romantic in mind, you'd have a hell of a lot of work to do," he informed me haughtily. I laughed and held him tighter. If I figured out that I wanted Ed like that, I knew that the chase would be half of the fun. "And I'd like you to be my friend too. Not just my asshole boss who likes to see me have my ass kicked."

Ed pulled away to look me in the eye, and I had never seen the fire burning brighter. The flames promised friendship, mischief, and several different kinds of love for the future. Reflected in the liquid sunlight I saw my own dark eyes. To my shock, they were soft and warm, borderline on tender. And, ever so gently, a flame glistened.

"It's late Mustang, and I'm going to bed," Ed declared, moving to step out of the embrace.

I tightened my arms and leaned closer, the alcohol and exhaustion finally taking their toll on my inhibitions. "Edward?" I whispered.

A light dusting of pink settled across his cheeks. He practically purred when I said his name. It took so little to make him happy. "Yeah, Mustang?" he replied, also in a whisper.

Smirking, I stopped my advance. "My name is Roy," I said, brushing the words onto his lips with my own. A sweet, chaste kiss was all it was. Ed's hand came up and rested on my cheek gently. I didn't know if this was what I wanted, but it felt good to hold Edward in my arms and to share a gentle kiss.

-  
"BASTARD!" a voice called from down the hall. Groaning, I rolled onto my side and hid under my pillow. "Hurry up! Hawkeye will be here in fifteen minutes!"

My door burst open. I was certain that, had I been looking in that direction, I would have seen the slow smile that uncurled on Ed's face. I would also have had the common sense to have been terrified.

"Ooof!" I gasped as a certain lithe blonde boy jumped on top of me. Some how he had managed to get me on my back, because I was completely sprawled and glaring at him as he straddled my waist. I liked the position, oddly enough. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up," Ed replied innocently. He was already dressed in his usual black shirt and leather pants, though the red jacket and shoes were no where in sight. "You need to be ready before Hawkeye gets here, or we'll both be looking down the barrel of her gun."

"And this involves you sitting on my chest?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, if you do intend to try and seduce me eventually, I want to know before hand what I'm getting myself into," he explained cheerfully. "And I think I rather like this."

Rolling my eyes, I tried to sit up. Ed pushed me back down without as much effort as I would have liked. Those muscles weren't just for show, apparently. The wrestling match that ensued was both hilarious and completely pointless. I don't know how or when it happened, but Ed and I had become evenly matched physically.

A click, one that I had learned to recognize long ago, came from my doorway and interrupted my prevention of Ed from getting back on top. While my attention strayed, Ed rolled us both over so that he was once more on top. This time he had my arms pinned above my head with his automail hand.

"I win, Roy," he panted, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Hearing my name on his lips was a wonderful thing, but sadly it couldn't have come at a more inopportune time. "Admit it."

"I concede, Edward," I replied calmly. "Now, if you would be so kind as to get off of me slowly, I think Hawkeye would put her gun away."

Ed snapped his head up to the door so fast that I almost laughed. Riza, of course, wasn't amused.

After assuring Hawkeye that it was no where near as bad as it looked, I was allowed to get dressed in peace. Buttoning the front of my uniform, I jogged down the steps to the living room. "Let's go," I said briskly heading for the door. Fullmetal, I noticed, was already in the car.

"Sir, does this mean that Edward will be staying in Central for a time?" Hawkeye asked as she fell in step behind me.

"Yes," I replied. I was trying to be curt, but my smile broke through. Ed would be staying in Central for quite some time, and I planned to monopolize all of it. That's what friends are for.

The smile on Hawkeye's face made me want to roll my eyes. "Good. Perhaps you'll be less distracted," she said. "The paper work was beginning to pile up."

"Hawkeye, do you not remember what it's like having the Elric brothers around?" I asked dryly. I closed the door behind us and locked it. I lack Maes's faith in the goodness of all people. "The trouble that is about to befall this fair city will easily triple the amount of paper work. Mass murderers, thieves, and rogue alchemists are about to come out of the woodwork. And trust me, Edward will find them all."

Hawkeye smile and opened the back door for me to slide in next to Edward. A small thrill ran up my spine at the thought. There would be no forced silence, no awkward conversation, and no one trying to run away. Well, except maybe Riza. Ed would smile and laugh and his eyes would be burning brightly. It was unfair how much I had missed that.

"Now," Hawkeye began as she turned the car on and pulled out of my driveway, "Would someone explain to me why Edward smells like you, Colonel?"

Groaning, I smacked my forehead with the heel of my hand. Edward snickered, causing me to glance over at him. The pure skullduggery that rolled off him in waves made it impossible for me not to play along. His eyes, filled with chicanery, never left mine as he scooted closer.

Placing my hand at the base of his neck, I smirked down at my recently recovered friend. Maybe it was the fact that he was older now, or that I had missed him so much, but I sensed a long line of pranks in the future with our names all over them.

Ed tipped his head up and kissed me, just as softly as the night before, but this kiss was flavored with humor. Humming, Ed straddled me (he seemed very fond of that) and knotted his fingers through my black hair before kissing me again. What I would give to see us at that moment, or to see Hawkeye's face.

I placed my hands comfortably on Edward's hips to prevent him from jerking around with the car too much. Gently, I ran my tongue across his bottom lip. I didn't want entrance, because there was no reason to give Hawkeye too much of a show, but I was enjoying myself. As was Ed, from the happy humming he hadn't ceased.

Suddenly, Hawkeye slammed on the breaks. Ed flew out of my lap and onto the floorboard, cursing. Looking up, I realized three things. First, we were at work already. That meant we had been kissing for fifteen minutes or so. Second, that Riza had watched us in the mirror the entire time. And third, perhaps the most amusing, was that Hawkeye had a tiny trickle of a nosebleed.

"Was it really that hott?" Fullmetal asked, grinning like an idiot. The grin fell when he saw the Lieutenant's hand going for her gun. "I had to use Colonel Bastard's shampoo and soap, then I slept in his guest room. We washed my clothes too, so it isn't what you think!"

Riza nodded and opened the door for us. "What are we going to do with the two of you?" she sighed, shaking her head as we headed for the building.

Ed and I glanced at each other at the same time, the same mischievous smile on our faces. The same fire in our eyes.

"There's only one thing to do," Ed replied. "Pray."

**Remember, reviews=love**


End file.
